


A Special Evening?

by lasairfhiona



Series: birthstone series [9]
Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim hates to ruin a special evening Calleigh has planned...</p>
<p>verve_challenge<br/>prompt: garnet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Evening?

When she asked for an evening together to do something special, he had no problems saying yes.  Although he'd tell her yes for just about anything she wanted to do whenever he asked.  Tonight, however, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to hold up his end of the bargain.  Between the near constant and repetitive Christmas music combined with the blinking lights around the lab he had a splitting headache threatening to turn into a migraine. He was almost maxed out on the amount of medications he could take.  Almost.  He had one more dose he was planning to take on the sly once he reached home and it should help him get through the evening and hopefully not spoil whatever plans she made because if the past was any indication she'd put a lot of effort into it.  He knew he shouldn't be driving but he really didn't want to take a cab all the way home so he took it slow and was extra careful avoiding the heavily traveled highways so he didn't have to look at the headlights.

Walking in the front door was like stepping back in time, the house was lit entirely by candles. She placed one on the hall stand to light the way. Glancing around he saw she's strategically placed candle in their open design home to give a slight slow and keep him from tripping over furniture as he went to find a light switch.  Pulling his firearm and shield from his belt, he locked them in the cabinet drawer before he did anything else.  Once they were secure, he turned to go up to the master bedroom, take his pills and change before going to investigate what she was up to.

As he made his way up the stairs, he saw the candlelight theme was continued into their bedroom.

"You're home," she said coming out of the bathroom and seeing him sitting on the bench at the end of the bed stripping off his shoes.

"Just now," Speed answered as he set his shoe aside, trying not to bend over so his head wouldn't spin any more than it already was.

"Go take your pills, then strip.  I'm going to give you a massage." She instructed him as she combed out her wet hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail.

"How did you know?" he asked as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"I saw the signs at the lab," she told him, helping him pull off his shirt.

"I thought I hid it pretty well," he said looking sheepish. "I didn't want to spoil our evening."

"You did, but I know the signs and apparently so does Horatio. He came to me to ask if you were okay.  He didn't want to disturb you," she told him running her fingers through his already disheveled hair and caressing the base of his skull to tease the knot of pain she knew he had there. She never questioned why Horatio would come to her to ask about Tim's health.  She'd figured out a long time ago that Horatio knew about their relationship and decided to pretend he didn't.

"I'm sorry," he said taking her hand and kissing her palm. "I'm sure this kills your plans and I really didn't want that to happen."

"Don't be, and nothing is ruined, only changed a little," she admitted. Taking his hand, she led him to the bathroom and handed him a glass of water for him to take his pills.  When he downed the capsules she patted his backside, instructing him to, "get your jeans off and go lay down."

Any other time hearing those words coming from her would have had him half hard and looking forward to a sleepless night of passion.  Not tonight though. He complied with her request and shed his jeans and sat down on the side of the bed.  "New sheets?" he questioned as he ran his arm across the softness of the brushed cotton, "feels nice," he said as he laid down on his stomach and stretched out with a sigh.

"They came yesterday," Calleigh answered, sitting next to him and running her hand down his back.

"Are these the ones we special ordered for the color?" he mumbled into the pillow.

Even though he couldn't see it, Calleigh nodded. "Yes," she answered aloud since he couldn't see her.  Everyone thought he looked good in black or the occasional royal blue shirts he wore, but as she looked at him laid out on the sheets the color of garnets she knew how very wrong they were.  She'd admit he looked good in both colors but with his coloring against the dark red color was the perfect compliment to him. Looking at him as he lay next to her, she vowed she'd have to get him a shirt that color too or maybe two as well.

"Nice..."

Laughing at him, Calleigh grabbed the container of massage lotion that had been on the warmer and lightly rubbed some across his back.

Tim sighed as he felt her hands on his back.  With every stroke down his back and every kneed of a knot in a muscle is world narrowed to her hands and what they felt like on his body. He found himself drifting closer and closer to sleep, barely giving his headache a thought as he lost track of time. 

++++

Tim woke to a mostly dark room. The scent of vanilla filled the air as the lit candles had been reduced to one. His headache now down to a bearable dull roar. The last thing he remembered was Calleigh's hands caressing his back and drawing invisible patterns on his skin. He rolled over and looked at the clock, first noticing he'd been asleep for several hours and then noticed she'd set a glass of water and another, lower, dose of medication out for him. She knew him so well..

Her hands were still now as she lay sleeping next to him.  Watching her sleep, he couldn't resist pushing the almost white strands of hair that escaped her pony tail away from her face. He sometimes thought he was the luckiest man because not only was she his best friend but she loved him too. Playing with her hair, he let the strands fall against the sheets. Reaching out, he caressed her bare shoulder and down her arm. The thin dark straps at her shoulders gave way to a silky nightgown in the same garnet shade as the sheets. Seeing that, he remembered they had not only ordered the sheets in garnet but they had also ordered pajamas for both of them since neither one of them would give in when it came to their opinion that the other looked better in the color so a slip of a nightgown was ordered for Calleigh and a pair of pajama bottoms for him.

The sheets and the shimmery slip of a nightgown, told him what she had planned for them and he also understood how she could say her plans had just been altered slightly.  She had planned a feast of the senses and based on what he saw when he came home and could see now as he glanced around the room he knew he had been on the menu with the evening culminating in them making love.

He could very easily remedy the fact their night hadn't turned out as Calleigh originally planned. He knew every one of her buttons and exactly how hard to push them to achieve whatever goal he had in mind. This morning it would be all about how much he loved her.

Skimming his hands down her back he began drawing patterns on her skin, occasionally caressing the side of her breast just enough to tease and fuel her dreams so when he finally woke her she wouldn't think about whether or not he had a headache, she would be ready to receive the love he planned to bestow upon her.  The more he touched her, the more his body took an interest.  He tamped down his own growing desire and focused on the subtle movements and soft moans coming from Calleigh.  He knew his actions were being played out in her dreams. When he deemed it was time, he nudged her over onto her back and slipped his fingers between her legs, stepping up the assault on her senses.  He knew when she moaned "Tim," it was time.  Covering her body and resting his weight on his elbows, he leaned down and gently kissed her before slipping into her body. 

"Mmmm..." she murmured against his lips, wrapping her arms around his back and running her fingers up and down his back as he thrust in and out of her leaving tell tail scratches in her wake.

They moved together until they moaned their completion into their kiss. Then he rolled them over so she rested against him, her head resting on his chest. He caressed her back much the same way she had his as he'd drifted off to sleep earlier.

"What brought that on?" she finally asked as she ran her fingers down his chest, tickling him with her nails.

"Just thought I'd start the day they way you'd planned to end yesterday," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Turned the tables on me did you?" she teased, running her fingers around his nipples and scraping her fingernail over the nub, his groan made her smile.

"You know it," he said with pride, trying to ignore what she was doing to him. Never mind the fact they had just made love. But then she always did have that effect on him.

"Love you," she whispered reaching up to kiss him. 

"Back at you," he replied into their kiss and tightening his embrace. She made him feel things he never thought possible until they got together.

~~  
~~


End file.
